Bref, je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Titre raccourci par manque de caractères Bref. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois.


Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

Résumé: Bref. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois.

**Warning !**Il y a ici un couple qui peut choquer ! Merci de ne pas m'insulter pour ça, j'écris ce que je veux et les trolls, j'ai envie de dire_ « Essayez de faire la distance Paris-New York volant en battant des fesses, avec une pensée émue à ceux qui essayeront ! »_ ( cf LinkstheSun)

Je mets cet OS en rated T mais il est un exercice pour moi. Un exercice pour écrire de la sensualité sans aucun mot vulgaire. Si cela vous paraît inapproprié pour ce rating, dites-le moi, j'arrangerai ça. N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques constructives ( et polies tant qu'à faire. Et lisibles, car j'avoue, après avoir consulté via mon téléphone la review de Guest sur Dix amis ont commenté votre statut, ne pas avoir compris grand chose à son charabia à part le fait qu'il me reproche de « copier » le style de fiction et qu'il n'a pas aimé. Je n'ai jamais caché le fait que Will of Mania avait déjà fait ça mais je ne plagie pas car je ne reprends en rien ses repères, tout ce que je copie, c'est la forme, pas le fond.)

_**Bref, je crois que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami.**_

Bref .

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec la gueule de bois. J'étais fatigué, j'avais mal à la tête et envie de vomir. Mais ce n'était pas le pire de mes soucis. J'étais dans une chambre inconnue, mes vêtements étaient à terre, ainsi qu'un préservatif usagé et son papier. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait, même si c'était évident. J'étais bourré et j'avais apparemment fait une conquête d'une nuit. Kratos Aurion ou l'art de briser quatorze ans d'abstinence par respect pour sa femme décédée qu'il aime encore comme un dingue. Je sentais sous ma main gauche une longue chevelure douce et lisse. Je sentais également un corps contre le mien. Je tournais mon regard vers ma conquête. Je me retenais de hurler. Comme diraient les jeunes, j'avais en effet pécho. Mais ils diraient aussi que c'est, je cite, la lose. Pécho son meilleur ami, c'est pas un exploit. J'en vins à me demander comment j'avais réussi à avoir Yuan dans mon lit. Puis la mémoire me revint, en même temps qu'un retour de tequila.

La veille, je m'ennuyais. Grâce à la magie-technologie, j'ai un système de communication via ordinateur appelé MSN. Je me suis connecté. Yuan était en ligne. Il m'envoie :

- Salut ça va ?

Je lui réponds :

- Je m'ennuie.

Il me répond :

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Je lui réponds :

- Rien.

Il me répond :

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ?

Je lui réponds :

- OK.

On se donne rendez-vous. On se retrouve comme convenu devant un petit bar puis on entre. Il commande deux boissons. On trinque. J'ai bu un verre. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis huit. J'étais encore assez lucide pour comprendre que j'étais bourré. Yuan aussi. Ca se voyait moins mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies à cause de l'alcool. Et quand Yuan est bourré, il a tendance à dire tout ce qu'il pense, tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Donc, le fait de l'entendre dire que Yggdrasill est un _« salaud »_ mais qu'il serait triste le jour où il apprendra qu'il sera mort me confirmait son état d'ivresse. Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, il avait les yeux un peu pétillants à cause de la tequila. Il faisait chaud, on était dans la pénombre. On a bu un autre verre. Puis on s'est regardés. Et on s'est embrassés. C'était un baiser assez chaste et tendre. Mais à peine nos lèvres se sont elles séparées qu'on a remis ça. De manière moins pudique. Le reste, je l'ai deviné assez facilement malgré ma mémoire vacillante. La chaleur dans nos corps n'était pas due qu'à l'alcool. Ca faisait quatorze ans que je n'avais rien fait. Pour Yuan, ça faisait littéralement des millénaires. Il fallait que ça sorte et l'alcool nous donnait un prétexte.

Je regarde la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Vu le style de la décoration, je suis chez Yuan. Logique, il habite plus près du bar que moi. J'essaye de me concentrer, de me souvenir d'un maximum de chose.

- Ce n'est rien... Une aventure d'un soir avec son meilleur ami... Je ne suis pas le seul à qui cela arrive... Et cela ne veut rien dire pour moi.

Puis comme pour me contrarier, des souvenirs de notre nuit me reviennent en mémoire.

Le souvenir de son corps chaud et frémissant qui se cambre sous mes doigts, sous mon toucher. Sa voix teintée de plaisir qui soupire et gémit mon prénom, qui en réclame plus. Le contact de sa peau. Ses baisers. Ses caresses. Ses mains qui agrippent à mon dos pendant qu'on s'unit. Son corps. Ses formes. Son visage transformé par l'extase et la passion. Le goût de sa langue. Son souffle sur ma peau.

J'avais aimé cela. Vu son visage épanoui, lui aussi.

Cela avait été sans nom, d'une alchimie indicible. Et le fait que ces souvenirs me reviennent avec autant de précisions, le fait que cela me procure un peu de plaisir et de joie ainsi qu'une nouvelle érection me prouvent une chose. Cela n'était pas que du sexe.

Bref .

Je crois que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

_**FIN**_

_Petit écrit qui a été rédigé le 14/07/2012 en Alsace. Je n'ai toujours pas commencé cette chose qui me hante depuis avril mais j'y réfléchis encore. Et j'ai une nouvelle petite lubie, un peu plus clair dans mon esprit. _


End file.
